Stay with me, always
by Yami Asefe
Summary: Hard to explain but erm Yuugi keeps thinking that Yami will leave him. Just read it. First fic (ever) R+R please ^_^


This is my first fic that I've written so if it's not that good I'm sorry I tried my best. Please if you were kind enough to spend some time please R+R ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! Does not belong to me it belongs to those who created it whoever they are but not mine so don't sue. So on to the story! ***  
  
Stay with me, always  
  
***  
  
Yuugi sobbed into his Yami's chest. Affectionately Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou his angel his light. Yuugi kept having dreams that his Yami would leave him and even when his Yami assured him that such a thing would never be done the dreams kept appearing. Yami suspected that Yuugi didn't whole-heartedly believe this, which was why these dreams kept appearing. His Yami was worried over the affect it was having over Yuugi he had lost weight and his appetite, once because of this he hadn't eaten for days he collapsed and had to be taken to hospital. Everyone was worried especially him, he was the reason such a thing had happened.  
  
Yami had taken it upon himself from then on to make sure his aibou was taken care of. He never strayed from sight for long to keep his aibou in health. He would have given his life to save him. He never would let such a thing as before happen again. The love of his aibou was more important than anything, if it wasn't for him he may still be locked away inside the millennium puzzle.  
  
Yuugi turned to look at Yami with his tear-streaked face "don't leave me please," be begged as he wrapped his arms round him "please.never.don't leave me,"  
  
"Never shall I leave you aibou," he placed a kiss on his temple and told him to go to sleep, Yuugi complied and lay down and the bed. Yami lay beside him saying soothing word to help him sleep. It had helped for he was sleeping soundly in his bed with Yami beside him. The room was calm again and Yami also slept beside his aibou.  
  
***  
  
In the morning Yami woke to find the bed he lay in was an empty bed, he helped himself up and saw Yuugi dressed and smiling. Yuugi saw Yami awake and jumped to the bed and flung his arms around him. Yami fell back onto the bed with surprise. Yuugi kissed him on the lips gently and got off the top of him, now sitting at the end of his bed. Yami stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Why are you so perky this morning?"  
  
"I just am is there something wrong with it?" he asked him, Yami shook his head and got up and leaning over kissed Yuugi deeper and stronger than he ever had, Yuugi wrapped his arms round his Yami's neck bringing him closer to him. Yami broke the kiss and smiled at him.  
  
Yuugi looked at him "what was that kiss for?" he asked looking for answers.  
  
Yami looked at him contently "for being the most beautiful person in all ways that someone can be beautiful," he told him.  
  
"Well breakfast is ready I bought some up here because I though you could have breakfast in bed," he walked over to his table and bought over the tray with Yami's breakfast on it. He places it on Yami's thighs and sat beside him. Yami said thank you and began to eat. Yami asked if he had eaten anything, Yuugi shook his head saying he wasn't hungry. Yami frowned at him telling him to eat something; Yuugi frowned and got off the bed. Yuugi told Yami that he should wash and change afterwards. Yami pointed out that Yuugi was acting like a mother; Yuugi turned round and walked out the door frowning.  
  
After Yami finished he washed and changed into his usual array of clothes and walked down to find Yuugi sitting down with his grandfather not wishing to bother them he told them he was going out. His plan of not bothering them was ruined when Yuugi told him he was going with him.  
  
As they left the house it was almost one. Yami wasn't sure how long he'd slept since he was mainly keeping an eye on his aibou. He felt how tired he was as they walked he guessed that the almost sleepless nights and caused him to tire throughout the day, which he knew he should have though of before he decided to leave. Yuugi noticed the lack of energy in his Yami and asked if there was anything he could do to help, Yami told him it was just tiredness and it would ware off soon. Yuugi sighed knowing it was because of the concern he held for him.  
  
Yuugi noticed they were walking in the direction of the park he hadn't noticed how long or slow they had walked till he looked at his watch and noticed it was almost three. They walked into the park and to the area they often stayed in. It was a disclosed area hidden by trees and the opening almost impossible to find. It was a miracle they found it though they were glad. It had a majestic view over the lake, which glittered in the sunlight or moonlight. The secluded spot was their little secret where they came to be with one another alone. They moved the branches that hid the opening and crept in to their secret disclosed area. It was as majestic as ever and they lay down upon the grass overlooking the field.  
  
Yami lay in his aibou's arms and slept. Yuugi liked the change and wrapped his arms around him and stared into the sky.  
  
Yami woke to the to the gentle breeze across his face and turned to look at Yuugi who leaned over him. Yuugi told him it was getting late and that should leave and go home. Yami sat up and told Yuugi to go home for he wished to stay here a bit longer. Yuugi complied with what his Yami told him and walked out of the disclosed area.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi lay on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling his grandfather was asleep as it was late into the night with tears brimming at his eyes. He wondered how Yami was and when he would return. He missed him; he made all his worry go when he was with him. The clock said it was one in the morning. He had been there for around six hours. He was worried that he had left him and that had just been away to get rid of him, though he assured himself that this was not what happened for his Yami would never lie to him. Though still he wanted Yami beside him to know the face of the one he loved more that the world would never leave him. Wiping his tears he decided that he would go back and try and find him.if he was still there.  
  
***  
  
Yami sat on the grass beside the lake where he remembered that they had their first kiss, when Yuugi had fallen into the lake and had gotten his leg trapped in some dumped netting and he had managed to save him. Yuugi had called him his savior. It had all been very awkward he had held him close to keep his shivering delicate body warm when his lips met his and they kissed neither of them had pulled away. He guessed that was when he realized that his feelings for Yuugi went deeper than only friendship.  
  
The wind was strong and it ruffled his hair as he sat. He tried to wrap his jacket has best he could around him to keep himself warm though it was no use, his jacket wasn't the kind that kept him warm. He felt two arms being placed round his neck and a gentle kiss placed on his cheek. Yami turned to see who it was and grinned, muttering "I should have known, who else who come out in this abysmal weather and time just to find me," Yami turned round and faced his aibou, he saw the agonizing look of helplessness in his aibou's eyes.  
  
Yuugi flung his arms round his Yami's waist and sobbed into his Yami's chest. Yami asked what was wrong, Yuugi told him that he though he had almost left and if he had he couldn't live another day. Yami sighed assuring him again that he would never leave him; he never could his love for Yuugi was eternal.  
  
"Yami lets go home I was so worried I couldn't sleep," Yami agreed and led Yuugi out the disclosed area of the park. Yuugi held his Yami's hand affectionately and placed his head on his shoulders as they walked to Yuugi's home. Yami watched the delicate features of his aibou as he shut his eyes still holding his hand.  
  
"Aibou are you tired? Would you like me to carry you home?" Yuugi nodded his head. Yuugi placed his arms round his Yami's neck as he lifted him off the ground. Yuugi lay in his arms as Yami walked home slowly falling into a deep sleep. As he reached the door he fumbled in his jacket pocket the best he could to find the keys to the house while being careful not to wake his sleeping aibou. Finding it he placed it into the lock and opened the door. It was dark and he could hardly see anything, finding the stairs he walked up them. He walked into Yuugi's room and placed him the best he could on his bed before he himself lay beside him.  
  
"Goodnight my beautiful light may no nightmares enter your dreams tonight," Yami whispered as he kissed his temple.  
  
***  
  
The morning sun shone high in the sky and Yami awoke to a kiss placed on his temple. He watched his aibou grin, behind him he stared at the window noticing the morning sun outside and smiled, his aibou hadn't had any nightmares. He must have finally believed whole-heartedly that he loved him eternally.  
  
Yami sighed and closed his eyes as he felt a hand being placed round his wrist and trying to pull him up, "Yami come on I'm not going to have breakfast without you," he heard Yuugi whine "come on Yami," Yami obliged getting up and telling Yuugi he would be down in a minute.  
  
Yuugi ran to the door and turning round and told Yami not to be long as they were having pancakes.  
  
~Owari~  
  
So what did you think? I thought it was good for my first fic but I don't know. 


End file.
